Dragons: A Man's Best Friend
by Shockeye7665
Summary: When the Savage Bonecrusher tribe send several of their number to Berk to kidnap Hiccup's child in an attempt to force Hiccup to give them a dragon island, they forgot to take into account that Toothless is not just Hiccup's dragon. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon does not belong to me. It belongs to it's respective owners, namely, DreamWorks Animation.**

 **Warning: Bloody violence.**

* * *

It was now night time on the island of Berk, and everyone (except for dragon riders taking their night shift patrols, for someone needed to be out maintaining a vigilant watch whilst everyone else on Berk slept comfortably in their beds) was inside their homes, trying to catch some sleep and trying to stay warm against the biting cold chill of the night.

One particular family was doing just that, up at a house which didn't look like it stood out, but everyone of course knew who lived in it.  
That family was the Haddock family, starting off with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, and by extension, of Berk.  
Then came his wife and the love of his life, Astrid.  
Their firstborn was a beautiful little girl, Sigrid, of 3 months old, who was sleeping in her cradle.  
And two dragons were residing in the house. One was Astrid's Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, who was sleeping in the stables that were attached to the house.  
The second, was presumably, the only known living Night Fury in existence, whose loyalty and bond of friendship with his rider knew no bounds.

Toothless was sleeping, curled up like a cat on the floor in front of the fireplace where he had tried to get some warmth from before Hiccup extinguished it before going to bed.

All seemed to be very peaceful in the Haddock House.

* * *

But it wouldn't be for long, as a group of Vikings from another tribe were now coming out of the forest, carefully manoeuvring to try to reach the Haddock home.

The Savage Bonecrushers was involved in a land dispute with Berk, over an island containing new species of dragons.  
Hiccup had laid claim over that island, solely for the protection of the dragons on that island, for the Savage Bonecrushers were a tribe who only thought of dragons as a food source.  
Much to Hiccup's disgust, the Savage Bonecrushers had even offered to have Berk sell their dragons to them in exchange for the island. But Hiccup had adamently refused and further stated that the island did not belong to them.  
The Chief of the Savage Bonecrushers was furious that Hiccup Haddock, who he viewed as "a runt playing king", had so flatly refused him like that, and thus, sent down a fleet of his warriors to take the island by force. Presumably thinking that if Hiccup won't give him the island, he'd just take it by force.  
But Hiccup lead a sizable force of Dragon Riders and showed them how outmatched they were. The dragons had completely destroyed the Savage Bonecrusher fleet before it even made it to the shore of the island.

Infuriated, the Chief of the Savage Bonecrushers became a recurring nuisance to Berk, but every attempt they had in attempting to get the island failed.  
And now, they were resorting to drastic measures.  
A group of their warriors were going into Berk itself, to try and kidnap Hiccup Haddock's daughter Sigrid in an attempt to force Hiccup to give the Savage Bonecrushers the island in exchange for his child's life.

* * *

Toothless' eye perked open and his ears were twitching. Sigrid was starting to whimper in her cradle, and Toothless got up from his sleeping position, stretching his legs and shaking his wings slightly.  
Then, Sigrid's whimpers now started turning into cries.

Toothless heard a groan from Astrid and whispers from both her and Hiccup.  
"Urrrr..."  
"I'll take care of it..."

Hiccup got up from his bed, sliding his legs out and then fumbling around for a shirt with wool vest and trousers. With those, he then put them on, before going for his prosthetic leg attachment.  
Putting them on, he then descended down to go to Sigrid's room.  
But he then saw Toothless nudging the door to Sigrid's room open with his head.

And soon, Toothless came over to Sigrid's cradle and started nudging it, thus in the process, rocking it. He was careful to not nudge it too hard, not unless he wanted to knock the cradle over, and nobody would want that.  
Soon, Sigrid's crying was starting to fade away and become the sounds of cooing and bubbling.

"Thanks bud".

Hiccup Haddock, standing in the doorway of Sigrid's room, smiled as his best friend, continued rocking his child's cradle.  
Convinced that his child was in safe hands, Hiccup returned to bed.

Toothless continued rocking until Sigrid settled down.  
And deciding to stay in close proximity, Toothless soon found himself a spot to curl up and rest near Sigrid's cradle.

* * *

A creaking sound came, as Toothless' ears started twitching in tandem with it. Slightly opening his left eye a notch, Toothless soon saw a hand opening the window.  
His eyes now converting into slits, Toothless got up and backed up into the corner of the room, ready to pounce.

With the window fully open, the man managed to wiggle himself through the gap and into the room.  
And Toothless could hear their harsh whispering.

"Quiet! Donna wanna wake the Chief up, do ya"?  
"It's not the chief I'm worried about, it's those darned dragons".  
"Donna worry, they're all in the stables next door".  
"Silence, the lot of you! Everything will be for nothing if you don't keep quiet, so shut up"!

The man now in the room, was dressed in the same clothing that the Savage Bonecrushers wore.  
Toothless did not like what was going on. Someone had broken into his best friend's home, with the intent on kidnapping Sigrid, it seemed.

Toothless, already in the pounce position, watched as the man soon left Sigrid's room.  
Toothless didn't follow. It was obvious what the man was doing. He was sneaking to the front door, unlocking it, and allowing his compatriots in.  
The man came back, with two other men alongside.  
One of them, presumably their leader, then went, "Alright, let's get on with it".

But as soon as one of them reached to grab Sigrid, Toothless growled loudly.  
This made them all jump, for they had been unaware that Toothless was even in the room.  
And the man who was about to grab Sigrid, unsheathed his sword really fast.  
All these actions, soon awoke Sigrid, who then started shrieking.

Toothless growled even more and the man who unsheathed his sword then started waving it around.  
"STAY BACK! STAY BACK! STAY BACK, YOU DEMON!"

But then Toothless pounced onto him, and his jaw clamped hard on his sword arm, making him yell and soon, they crashed right through the wall.  
Landing on the ground, it soon became a frantic frenzy and a struggle as Toothless overpowered his foe.  
The only sounds that he could hear from this moment on, were the sounds of shouting, Sigrid shrieking, metal clashing and things knocking over.

Toothless managed to bite off the arm of his opponent with the mere force of his jaw clamping down on the sword arm. The man yelled, as blood started gushing out of the remains of his limb. Toothless spat out the man's arm from his mouth and soon turned his attention to the house.  
Fighting was going on inside, and Toothless soon saw as one of the men, presumably their leader, fled from the house, with a crying baby in his arms.  
"SIGRID!"

Hiccup yelled and Toothless understood. The leader had now gotten ahold of Sigrid and was now fleeing.  
Without even waiting, Toothless made off after them, with Hiccup shouting encouragement from Toothless to get after the man who had his daughter.

"GO BUD, GO!"

But this man was a very fast runner, which meant that Toothless really had to put his full energies into stopping him before he reached the outskirts of the forest.

And he did manage to reach the leader, who turned and held Sigrid close to him, which meant that Toothless couldn't attack.

"Stop, beast! Or you'll kill the child! Now, you'll do exactly as I say if you want to let the child live".  
And oddly enough, Toothless noticed that he seemed to be pondering on something, deep in thought, but he smirked, in a way that didn't look good.

"Actually, now come to think of it, the chief will reward me handsomely for an additional prize..., not just the child of Hiccup Haddock, but his dragon, and a night fury to boot"!

Toothless growled, but the leader smirked, saying further, "Now now, you wouldn't want the child to get hurt would you beast? Now, if you want the child to live, you come with me..."

Someone running was heard and Toothless looked to see Hiccup charging through, with his leather flying suit/armor on and his flaming sword, Inferno, being welded in his left hand.  
Yelling, Hiccup soon tried to attack the leader, but stopped dead in his tracks, as the leader held his child close to him.

The tension was so sharp, it could have been cut with a knife, and soon, the leader made his demand.  
"Now! Here are my demands! I'll not repeat myself, Hiccup Haddock. You'll allow me to go unhindered as I'll take your child and your night fury..."  
"Not a option. You Savage Bonecrushers have crossed the line by intruding on Berk itself and even daring to attack me, and kidnap my child! You're not leaving here with Sigrid. Not even with Toothless".

The leader laughed, over the constant crying and shrieking of Sigrid.  
"You've not got a lot of options, Haddock. I hold all the cards here..."

But then a dragon flew right over them. Cloudjumper, with Valka riding. They had been taking the night shift patrol and now were on hand to assist.  
The leader averted his attention and that was enough for Hiccup to close in.  
A struggle endured, as Hiccup and the leader fought each other, with Sigrid caught in the middle.  
Toothless anxiously watched them as they were now soon moving towards a cliff edge.

And worse of all, the leader headbutted Hiccup in the face, causing him to fall to the floor.  
The leader, now seeing that he was cornered between Hiccup, who was a really worried and angry father, concerned with the safety of his child, and Toothless, then said "Urgh! Fine! If we cannot have the child, no one will!".  
Correctly sensing what was about to happen, Toothless growled as Hiccup spoke up, "Don't you..."

"Say Goodbye!"

He then threw the child over his head, over the cliff.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Toothless immediately responded, just as Hiccup shouted. Leaping, Toothless knocked over the leader, who fell over the cliff as well, and then, began trying to get down to Sigrid, who was falling.  
Even though tumbling through the air at first, Toothless managed to position himself to get down to the child and eventually caught up to her. Using his two front legs, he managed to reach for the child and grabbed her, holding her close.  
And then, Toothless realized that he didn't have his harness on. And no harness, meant no artificial tailfin. And no artificial tailfin meant no flight for him. So he'd be falling right down into the sea, along with Sigrid, and his action to save her would be for nothing.

But then came the sound of Cloudjumper swooping in, like a bird of prey, his hind legs extending out to grab Toothless' tail.  
Holding on close to Sigrid, Toothless now allowed himself to be carried off by Cloudjumper, satisfied that his best friend's daughter was safe.

* * *

"Toothless! Sigrid! Oh, thank Thor you're okay! I was so worried!"

With Cloudjumper and Valka setting Toothless and Sigrid down before Hiccup, another person came up running.

Looking over his shoulder, Hiccup then saw that his wife was running like mad, concerned for her child, and asking over the top of her voice if her child was safe and sound. To say she was hysterical, would have been an huge underestimatement. But no one could blame her.  
As soon as Astrid ran up to him, Hiccup then went, "She's safe. Toothless saved her".  
"Oh thank Thor! Oh thank Thor! Hel, thank Toothless, thank Hiccup..."  
Grabbing her arms and pulling her close, Hiccup then said to her calmly, "Astrid. Our daughter, is safe. She's with Toothless now. There's nothing to worry about now. All thanks to Toothless".  
Silence endured as Hiccup and Astrid kept close, before Astrid ventured over to Toothless, with Hiccup in tow.  
Astrid soon got Sigrid back into her arms and began to settle her down.

And as Astrid walked back up to home proper, Hiccup then went, "C'mon. We've got some unfinished business to settle".

* * *

Back at the village, the last surviving Savage Bonecrusher (the armless one had died from severe blood loss) was now being held captive, surrounded by very angry Vikings who'd love nothing more than to rip him apart.  
Hiccup then had Snotlout and Gobber take the remaining Savage Bonecrusher to the cells, to be locked away, then he issued villagers more tasks, which included that tomorrow, the dragon riders would be mobilized to go right to the island of the Savage Bonecrushers, to accompany him as he would confront the Chief of the Savage Bonecrushers himself.  
But for tonight, he had everyone to go get some sleep, for "it's going to be a very busy day tomorrow".

But Hiccup wasn't finished for the night, for he took Toothless for a one on one chat.

With a disgruntled face to boot.

"Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! What were you thinking, Toothless? Leaping off like that? Did you not realise you had no harness on? Seriously bud, you could have been killed, Sigrid too! I mean, what were you thinking!?"  
Toothless whined, looking very ashamed and hurt, unable to comprehend what he had done wrong or that Hiccup did not appreciate what he had just did. He had saved Sigrid's life!

But he was further surprised when Hiccup then hugged him and said, "Bud, you are the best friend that a man can ever wish for".  
Confused, Toothless looked at Hiccup, now withdrawing himself from the hug. And then it dawned on Toothless. Hiccup did appreciate what he had done.

"Thank you, bud. Thank you. I could never ask for a better friend than you".

Toothless voiced a sound of approval, and then smiled, as Hiccup hugged Toothless once more.

 _They say that dogs are man's best friend. Well, I know that's true, of course. But, well, on Berk, dragons are truly, man's best friend_ , thought Hiccup _._

* * *

 **And that's that. My first attempt at a How to Train Your Dragon fanfic. An idea that just would not go away, a depiction of Hiccup and Toothless' friendship, still going strong even with Hiccup being Chief of Berk, a husband and a father. Hope you like it!**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!**

 **Update (21/6/15): Made some grammar changes as well as add or remove some stuff.**


End file.
